Coraline Ultimate Secret
by coraline987
Summary: Coraline Has a Secret a Secret that must never be told, a secret so deep that she feels like stabbing herself to think about it. All across her life and her encounter with the greatest, darkest dangerest nemesis and with the annoying Wybie Lovat annoying but cute she has one place where she must never ever go. Her Secret Is Discovered


**Coraline Has a Secret a Secret that must never be told, a secret so deep that she feels like stabbing herself to think about it. All across her life and her encounter with the greatest, darkest dangerest nemesis and with the annoying Wybie Lovat annoying but cute she has one place where she must never ever go. Her Secret Is Discovered**

** Prologue **

"**CORALINE GET UP FOR..." Mel Jones was cut off by the response of "I know". Coraline hated school every day it was homework or detention or history or all of these stupid spasticated subjects. She got up and sated combing her blue electric frizzy hair she got her LOREAL Lipstick and rolled the lipstick all over her lips as tidy as she could because today was a special day she was going to out to a peaceful place with Wybie Lovat.**

** 2 Years Later In the Other World!**

**A World that used to be full of magic and adventures a trap to lure coraline in was now a blank world with only a spider witch form dying but she would bring coraline back her for revenge even if she had to crawl each step of the way but she had no key no magic no power she only had one thing that she knew would destroy coraline's heart but her mind was so focused on recreating the other world back to its** **original**** state that she couldn't figure it out there was something but what " CORALINE Why Won't You Come Back You Know I Love You "said the beldam in a voice so silky that I would transmit straight to coraline. **

** Disappearances and Slaughter**

**Coraline Jones was sitting down on the chair in the form listening to the teacher droning on as she was allowed to play games on her phone because 1 The teacher is Blind He Can Only See The Front Of The Classroom and 2 No one even notices me in the class so I can to want at my free will. Coraline wanted to get out of here to meet Wybie but Coraline Received a text from Wybie saying he's ill so he won't be able **

**One Final Time**

**Coraline suddenly starting crying and she started running she knew what she had to do today was the day the beldam wybie her real parents this is the day everyone finds out my secret. Coraline Finally Reached her house she didn't care that her parents started shouting for her wagging school she stopped and said "The school shut down because of a fire inside the office the electricity shut down so I ran home because I was upset Coraline lied. "Looking shocked her parents brought the lie and sent her to the bathroom to clean up but as soon as she had the chance she skidded to the door that must never be opened and found the key on the floor. Coraline did not care about how it got there or where it came from she quickly unlocked the door and went through the tunnel as fast a bullet and opened the other door not knowing her parents had been kidnapped by the beldam**

** Homecoming Truths**

"**Well Well isn't this a touching little scene all the family and friends back together again" Said the spider witch form silky."You Insane Evil Monster let my family Go or..." Coraline knew that her deepest secret would be discovered but the beldam was growing weaker which meant she still had time, if just maybe she could use her mind to trick the beldam once more."Coraline i know what your thinking don't you dare make a deal with her she will tear you apart like confetti screamed Wybie. "SILENCE" Screamed the beldam like never before "This is coraline's decision she is my true daughter after all". Mel And Charlie Looked at each other horrified thinking who the hell is she to say she is her daughter coralline does not even no her."Oh I Know Coraline alright i was there for her when you to were too busy and dint have time for her you were too busy doing your stupid catalogue about plants. The two parents felt silent but were embarrassed to say anything let alone speak. Coraline had only one way out before her secret was realved the other mother didn't know she knew what she had to do she had to zone her once and for all.**

**OMG Your Probably asking what's a zone well i kind of put a young Dracula **Cbbc **show spoiler in here where Vladimir Dracula has the power to zone i just thought it would be interesting that coralline could zone as well even if she is just a girl**

**Spoilers Coraline's Ultimate secret will be revealed in the next chapter so please review i spent ages writing this.**


End file.
